1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an independent suspension for use on a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an independent suspension having suspension members arranged to provide maximum load floor package space for incorporating additional seating capacity.
2. Disclosure Information
In the conventional motor vehicle, as shown in FIG. 1, a pair of side frame members 1 are included having kickup portions 3 where the frame members sharply curve upward to provide clearance for the articulating suspension and axle 5. A load floor 7 of a body of the motor vehicle must be higher than this kickup portion 3 of the frame. As a result, the interior package space is constrained significantly by the height of the kickup portion 3 of the frame side members 1. This becomes particularly important where it is desirable to incorporate a third row seat 9 above the load floor. Satisfactory packaging of this third seat includes providing sufficient foot well space as well as sufficient headroom, indicated by line 1a. With this kickup frame design and solid axle suspension, the occupant's legs are raised to a position that is not comfortable over a lengthy ride.
It would be desirable to overcome the aforenoted difficulties with rear suspension systems by providing a vehicle suspension that allows desirable axle, suspension and wheel articulation while affording interior package space for a third row seat that has previously not been available in vehicles of this size.